Optical systems are used in a variety of end-user applications that process or analyze samples with UV light, including in lithography and semiconductor inspection equipment. In these systems, one or more optical elements with high transmission of UV light are aligned to direct and collect UV light introduced to the optical system to perform an operation on the sample. Optical elements include lenses, prisms, beam splitters etc. The optical elements are typically mounted in holders and fixed in position with an adhesive. Reliable and precise operation of the optical system requires that the positions of the optical elements remain fixed over time to insure consistency of alignment. Many common adhesives, however, are sensitive to UV light and subject to degradation when exposed to stray UV light present in the optical system. Degradation of the adhesive may cause an optical element to slip in its holder and lead to misalignment of the optical system. There is accordingly a need to prevent degradation of adhesives used to mount optical components in optical systems that utilize UV source light.